Ranmaruxreader Chapter 2!
by Midnight Dream2297
Summary: Chapter 2! yay sorry I forgot to upload it here when I was uploading it to deviantart any way I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The sound of someone's running feet resonated throughout the halls of the Master Course's dorms as (name) rushed to get to the practice room. She ran into the room panting "I'm sorry I am late!" She shouted as she to the rather large group of mostly males.

"Oh! (Name)~chan there you are!" Ringo~sensei said happily.

"Tch as always" chimed in Ryuya~sensei.

"Sorry sensei" (name) sweat dropped and bowed deeply.

" Alright (name) let me introduce you to STARISH" cut in Reiji gesturing to the seven confused males and their beautiful composer.  
"First Otoya Ittoki and Tokiya Ichinose" Reiji pointed to a teen with fiery red hair and eyes, he smile brightly flashing he pristine white teeth. Then he pointed to the black haired, blue-eyed man standing next to him. He simply nodded with a VERY small smile. "They are going to be under my apprenticeship." (name) nodded and smiled at the attractive guys. "Next Masato Hijrikawa and Ren Jinjuji." A person with choppy blue hair came forward with a questioning look but said nothing.

Then came a tall man with orange hair "Why hello, my lady" he said taking (name)'s hand and kissing it. He watched for her reaction with his shinning crystal blue eye.

"Hello" she responded and he released her hand looking somewhat dissatisfied.

Reiji laughed "They are going to be under Ran~Ran". "And finally under Ai~Ai is Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki." Finished Reiji finished. As he did the shortest, but still taller than (name), and the tallest male came forward. The shortest male had blond-pink hair and wore a brown hat; he looked away scratching the back of his neck, blushing slightly. The other male was practically bubbling with excitement, he ran forward and tackled (name) in a hug. "Oh my gosh your so cute!" He cried rubbing his face against (name)'s.

"T-thank you" she stuttered as she tried to pry him off but to no avail.

"Natsuki let her go!" yelled Kurusu.

"But Syo-chan!" He pouted but let her go anyway.

"I'm Haruka Nanase by the way." said girl with orange hair and beautiful yellow-green eyes. "I am STARISH's composer."

"So who are you?" Masato asked out of the blue.

"Oh right this is (first name) (last name) Quartet Nights composer." Ringo~sensei said happily "And she is going to be your mentor Nanase-san" he finished clapping his hand together. "So let's work hard to become universally acknowledged professionals!" He exclaimed then stretched his arms to reveal butterfly wing. "What kind of outfit is that?" Syo said under his breath causing (name) to chuckle slightly.

Later all of them were walking through the lounge talking about the Master Course. "I didn't know we would have seniors assigned to us" said Natsuki. "I'm grateful we have someone to teach us" chimed in Syo.

"I'm glad I came to the Master Course" said Ittoki relived.

Then Ranmaru hissed "You guys aren't anything special. You won't make it far in this world if you rely on others."

"Kurosaki!" (name) yelled.

"What's wrong, Ran-Ran?" Reiji cut in stepping in front of (name).

"We're only doing this because the president told us to. Ai doesn't look like he cares, either." Ranmaru grunted

"You're right. I'm only interested in them as test subjects, though." Ai said flatly.

"Ai you too!" cried (name).

"What test?" asked Syo.

"_Don't ask_" (name) thought.

"Kurosaki-senpai, we're not approaching this halfheartedly." Interrupted Masato. "What?" Ranmaru asked even angrier "We're prepared. Besides, I think we can beat that song of yours." Now it was (name)'s turn to get angry

"Are you trying to start a fight? Bring it on!" (Name) and Ranmaru roared simultaneously.

See that now both of them were pissed Reiji cut in to prevent a fight "Now, now to become a universally acknowledged professional, you need guts to defy your seniors."

"Tch they don't look like they have the will to me. I don't have any desire to teach you" that's when Ranmaru walked away.

"So Jinjuji do you want to try and repeat what you said about my song" fire blazing around (name).

"I apologize, my lady, I did not mean to offend you." Jinjuji replied putting his hand over his heart and bowing slightly.

"To late" and she walked away too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!  
(After Cecil shows up)

A quiet knock came from the door of Naname's room, she opened the door to see her mentor (name). "Oh hello (last name)-senpai" she beamed not expecting her to show up.

"Just call me (name), Haruka. May I come in?" she requested.

"Of course!" Haruka stepped aside allowing the (h/c) female to come in. (name) smiled gratefully and entered the room.

"It's nice we get separate room since we are the only girls in the dorms, don't you think?" (Name) asked walking to Haruka's piano and playing a few notes.

"Yes, it is... um.. I don't mean to be rude but might I ask is there a reason you are here?"

"Oh! Yes I was just hoping to get to know each other. It has been awhile since I talked to another girl." (Name) said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh! Alright then!" Haruka cheered happily.

*time skip*  
All of the members of STARISH were awake and washed for their first day as professionals; the only thing left was breakfast. They all made their way to the kitchen to be meet by the smell of something wonderful, pancakes. Curious as to who was cooking Ittoki pushed open the door. Only to see Haruka at the table drinking tea, and (name) by the oven pouring batter into the pan, with a VERY large stack of the fluffy goodness. The male's mouth watered at the sight of the sight of food. Just then (name) turned "Are you going to stand there all day or come eat?" she joked, in response they all came in and helped themselves. As they sat waiting, the members of Quartet Night trickled in starting with Ai. Who grabbed two pancakes put syrup on them and sat down without uttering a word.

Next was Camus and Cecil who did the same, then it was Reiji "Ohaiyo everyone!" he chirped happily; "Ohaiyo" everyone replied. Lastly Ranmaru came in but stopped in the doorway and stared at (name); who was too busy making the last of the pancakes for said person and herself. However everyone else knew very well he was starring. Why was he starring, well first (name) had made his favorite breakfast like she always did when she knew he was upset. But only Quartet Night and their composer knew that. Second she had borrowed one of Natsuki's frilly pink aprons because she could not find her own.

"Ran-Ran hurry up and stop standing in the doorway!" Reiji scolded but with an 'I-know-what-your-thinking' look and a devilish smirk.

Ranmaru broke out of his trance and looked at Reiji "tch shut up" he grumbled under his breath and got his breackfast. (Name) somehow always knew just what the members of Quartet Night were feeling, even Ai, and always knew just how to fix it. Although none of them could figure out how she knew it, they all appreciated it. Now finished cooking (name) took off the apron and also prepared her plate then sat next to Haruka.

"Thank you for the meal!" and with that they all began to eat.

"Yum (name) these are fantastic!" Ittoki praised,

"They are quite good, my lady" joined in Ren. The complements continued along the table, and (name) blush grew with everyone.

"Yep (name) is an amazing cook she makes breakfast for us often!" Reiji said with his usual cheerful smile. (Name) giggled

"Yeah so I get lots of practice." everyone laughed, except Ranmaru and Ai. Ranmaru was to lost in thought and Ai didn't really care.  
After breakfast everyone went their separate ways and (name) stayed to clean the kitchen. As she finished drying the dishes she heard a sound come from the window. She put down the dish and towel and went to see a tiny orange kitten running by being chased by a big black dog. She immediately ran outside and after the animals. When she found them again the kitten was up in a tree and the dog was barking at it from the ground. "Shoo! Leave him alone!" (Name) yelled pushing the dog away. It quickly ran back the way it came, (name) sighed in relief and looked up to find the kitten. He was up pretty high but that wasn't going to stop (name), she slowly began to climb up the tree. Once she was close enough she called for the frighten creature. "Here kitty, its okay I won't hurt you." She reached out to the kitten and he slowly creped forward and sniffed her hand. Deciding (name) wouldn't cause any harm, he allowed her to pick him up. "There you go." she said as she climbed out of the tree and back to the earth. "Now let's get you cleaned up." bringing the kitten up to her dorm room, she got a warm damp washcloth and gently cleaned the dirt off the pretty orange fur. Once she was finished she went and got some milk from the fridge in the kitchen. As she headed back to her room with the milk and a bowl she nearly ran into Ranmaru while turning a corner. Jumping at his sudden appearance she yelped "Kurosaki-san! I'm sorry I didn't see you there" he only grunted in response.

As he was walking away he stopped and turned asking "why do have a bowl and milk?"

She gave him a confused look the remembered the kitten in her room "Oh! I found a kitten and am getting it something to drink. I'm going to buy food for it tomorrow when I have time" she said smiling.

He stared at her for a second then nodded and asked what she didn't expect "Can I come?". She hesitated for a second, shocked by his request but nodded none the less. A tiny smile flashed across Ranmaru's face, causing (name) to blush slightly, "Just tell me when you are going out." he said before continuing in the opposite direction.

(Name) stared at him till he rounded another corner and disappeared from view, blushing she all but ran back to her room _'why does he want to come with me_' she thought reaching her destination. Shacking the thought away she entered her room, as she entered the kitten that was sleeping on her bed jumped down and ran to her feet meowing excitedly. Pouring the little ball of fur some milk she looks to see it had a collar; it didn't. "Well what am I going to do with you?" she asked watching him drink. "Well we should start with a name. I can't call you kitten forever" (name) put her finger on her chin glancing up in thought "I got it, Ichigo! How does that sound?" Ichigo looked up and meowed happily in response. "Alright Ichigo it is then." Ichigo finished the last of the milk in his bowl and (name) picked it up. Making a mental note to herself to buy more milk, since she used a lot this morning, and just gave Ichigo all that was left, (Name) got ready for bed. Once she laid down in her bed Ichigo jumped onto the bed curling up into a ball at (Name)'s side. The last thing that flashed threw her mind was Ranmaru's smile when she agreed to let him go with her to buy kitten food.


End file.
